magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Biomes
There are currently 8 implemented biomes in Magicite including the Forest, Swamp, Veldt, Cave, Dungeon, Tundra, Volcano, and ultimately the Scourge Lair. A new character always start in the Forest biome. 'How Generation Occurs' During generation, an array of GameObjects is created with a predefined length. For each potential game object, a number is randomly generated, from 0-100. The value of this number decides what occurs at the given locaiton. The percentages given below indicate the chance of that feature being chosen as the GameObject. 'Forest Biomes' The Forest biome is indicated by a green entranceway. The natural obstacles in the forest are floating spiked blocks that come in varying sizes. The spikes blocks patrol vertically on a specific route and can go through walls and floors. Touching one of the blocks does 1 point of damage. Though the Vines hanging from the ceiling of the forest look menacing, they are harmless and appear to just be part of the background. The enemies that can spawn in a Forest biome include Pigs, Green Slimes, Green Spiders, Wasps, Boars, and Tyranoxes. Beehives can sometimes be found laying on the ground in the Forest. There are trees and small patches of green grass in the forest that commonly drop herbs, shrooms, webs, or roots. The ores that can be found here include stone, goldmium, and diamonite. Elemental Bugs can also be found fairly commonly in the forest. Features within a Forest biome include: *Chest (1% chance) *Grass (3% chance) *Vines (9% chance) *Pig (10% chance) *Ore (10% chance) *Enemy (Forest) (15% chance) *Tree (52% chance) 'Swamp Biomes' The Swamp biome is indicated by a cyan and purple entrance. The natural obstacles in the swamp are small, stationary plants on the ground that shoot purple balls upwards. These plants are not killable, like other obstacles, and the balls they shoot can go through walls and floors. Touching one of the balls does 2 points of damage. The enemies that can spawn in the Swamp include Slugs, Tiki Soldiers, and Tiki Magi. There are patches of purple grass in the swamp, as well as trees. Stone, goldmium, diamonite, and Elemental Bugs can also be found in the swamp. 'Veldt Biomes' The Veldt biome is indicated by a red and pink entrance. There are no natural obstacles in the Veldt biome. The enemies in the Veldt include Sheep, Jumping Shrooms, Warrior Shrooms, and Shroom Magi. There are small patches of red grass and trees throughout the Veldt. Stone and Elemental Bugs can be found in the Veldt. Cave Biomes The Cave biome is indicated by a purple entranceway. There are no natural obstacles in the cave, but there are spider eggs. Though harmless in and of themselves, breaking several of the eggs can spawn massive spiders that are very diffcult to kill and can move through walls. There is also a 5% chance that a wild Matt Clausen will spawn and loot all your gold. The enemies that can spawn in the Cave are Bats and Purple Spiders. There are no patches of grass or trees in the cave, but stone, goldmium, and diamonite can spawn, as well as Elemental bugs. Features within a Cave biome include: *Chest (3% chance) *Spider Egg + Tree (15% chance) *Enemy (Cave) (15% chance) *Ore (20% chance) *Tree (30% chance) Dungeon Biomes The Dungeon biome is indicated by a gray, stone entranceway. The natural obstacles in the dungeon are spiked balls that rotate around a specific point. Getting hit by one of the spikes balls does 4 points of damage. The enemies that can be found in the Dungeon include Skeleton Knights, Minotaurs, and Genies. There are no patches of grass or trees in the Dungeon. Stone, a red ore, a green ore, and a purple ore can be found in the Dungeon. Features within a Dungeon biome include: *Chest (1% chance) *Enemy (Dungeon) (10% chance) *Enemy (Dungeon) + Pillar (15% chance) *Pillar (29% chance) *Enemy (Forest) (30% chance) Tundra Biomes The Tundra biome is indicated by it's snow-white entranceway. The natural obstacles in the Tundra are boulders of ice that falls from the ceiling. These boulders vary in size and generally fall on certain sections of the district. Getting hit by one of the boulders does 2 points of damage. The enemies that can be found in the Tundra include Rabbits, Blue Slimes, and Yetis. There are patches of snow-covered grass in the Tundra, as well as trees. Stone and goldmium can be found here, along with Elemental Bugs. Features within a Tundra Biome include: *Chest (1% chance) *Spikes (9% chance) *Rabbits (10% chance) *Enemy (Tundra) (15% chance) *Tree (35% chance) 'Volcano Biomes' The Volcano biome is indicated by a yellow-orange entrance. The natural obstacles in the Volcano are fireballs that hover vertically, similar to the spiked block in the Forest. Touching one of these fireballs does 8 points of damage. The enemies that can be found in the Volcano include Fire Ox and Dragons. There are patches of orange grass in the Volcano biomes, but there are no trees. Stone, a red ore, and a green ore can be found in the Volcano. 'The Scourge Lair' The Scourge Lair is the 20th and final district of the game.